Loving Lahey
by WrittenPassion
Summary: New girl, new town, and big changes were about to happen. Makayla Hanson meets the ever gorgeous, Isaac Lahey and learns about a whole new world that she was about to be connected to in ways she never imagined.
1. New girl in town

There are all kinds of bad words that Makayla could say when having to describe what it's like moving half way across the country to a new town, a new school, having to meet and make new friends. Having to leave your life, family, and friends behind just because your dad got a new job at some stupid company in Beacon Hills, California officially sucks. She already missed Matthew, Brandon, Rosa, and Leah and she missed them going out and getting in trouble together and being so sneaky that they hardly ever got caught. Being sneaky and quiet and being able to sneak in and around anywhere were one of her greatest talents. Her friends always said she was born to be a spy and to marry James Bond but she just said that everyone's gotta be good at something. "Makayla you're gonna be late for school if you don't hurry up!" Her dear mother yelled from down stairs.

"Good!" She yelled back. Makayla didn't want to go to school she wanted to go back home. "Makayla Lee Hanson get up and get ready for school!" She once again screamed. Makayla grumbled and dragged herself out of bed, squinting at the light coming through the window. She is far from being a morning person but her mother Helena Hanson is up before the rooster even thinks about crowing. Neither her or her dad have ever understood why she gets up so early or how but they've learned not to question it. She ran her brush through her black hair and put on a little make up before retreating to my closet for a pair of pale blue jean shorts and a white sleeveless button-up blouse. I stepped in view of my tall mirror and examined myself before giving myself an approving nod and heading downstairs for breakfast. "You look lovely today dear,"my mother complimented. Makayla simply smiled and said, "Well of course. I'm going to have to meet an equal amount of guy friends here as I had at home and I knew pretty much the entire male population."

She joked but it was completely true. She was better at being friends with guys than girls and I've never known why. Not that it matters, all of my guy friends were good enough for me. NOw of course she had several girl friends too. To bad now she didn't have any friends. "So Makayla now that your old enough and responsible enough to take care of yourself your father and I have decided to give you a gift," My mother started and Makayla looked at her confused. "So when you get home from school we're going to buy you your first car." She finished. Makayla nearly body slammed her into the ground she jumped and hugged her so hard and she laughed and kissed Makayla on the head. "Thank you so much mom." She said.

No problem, now off to school." She said and Makayla kissed her cheek and grabbed her backpack of the counter. Today is gonna be a good day.

She kissed her dad goodbye and get out of the car in front of Beacon Hills High School and he drove off leaving her to fend for herself in the new environment. She sighed and walk towards the building. At least she only had two years left. Once inside she maneuvered her way through the crowd hoping to find someone not to busy to help her then she spotted two nice looking girls one with brown hair and the other had strawberry blonde hair. She walked up to them secretly hoping that she didn't do anything stupid and make them hate her. "Hi my names Makayla Hanson I'm new can either one of you help me find the principals office?" She asked and they smile and nod "Yea of course but first tell me were you got that blouse it's gorgeous," the blonde asked. "Forever 21," She answered and she gives her friend a look that says that they need to go shopping soon. "Well my names Allison and this is Lydia it's nice to meet you Makayla now come on well show you were the office is," Allison the brunette says and Makayla nodded and followed them. One thing she noticed is that Lydia is a good bit more into fashion than Allison and Allison seemed like she loved the out doors. Makayla's kinda somewhere in-between but leaning a bit more towards Allison because she would never where the heels that Lydia wheres to school. She'll stick to her black converse high tops. Once she got her schedule from the principle she followed Allison to her first class, English. Allison immediately sits behind a brunette boy with sort of a crooked jaw which she assuming- by they're body language and the way that he smiled from ear to ear when he see's her- is her boyfriend. He's kinda cute she'll have to tell Allison she thinks she has excellent taste later. She scanned the room for an empty seat and she spots one towards the back of the class in front of some guy who currently is digging through his book-bag. She walked over and claimed the seat in front of the boy and started to pull out her things, but the next thing she knew her pencil was rolling under her desk and directly to the boy searching through his bag. She watched him as he grabs the pencil,sits up, and turns toward her. "Hey, did you... drop this." he slows his speech as he looks her over before meeting her blushed a color probably more red than Thor's cape, "Uh, yea thanks." She smiled weakly biting her lip and take the pencil back.

_Holy crap he's hot_, she thought

"I'm Isaac by the way," he offers his name with a smile and Makayla takes in his looks. He's extremely adorable when he smiles and his curly hair is to die for. I mean wow this guy is the definition of cute and sexy mixed together with the way he pair his dark jeans with his leather jacket trying to look tougher but actually no one can get past his adorable smile and the way that he kinda looks like a little kid in a sexy teen body. "Makayla, I just moved here." She answered. "Yea I didn't think I had seen you around before. Where are you from?" he asked donning a cute inquisitive look that I couldn't help but smile at.

"Texas." She answers simply. "Why did you move here? Oh, and i'm sorry if i'm asking to many questions."

"No that's fine and we moved because my dad got a new job at a soda company. Well, I say he got a new job but he practically bought the thing, him and some other guy own it together." She said. Everyone in the room is chitchatting among'st themselves so no one's really paying attention to our conversation but for some reason she has this odd feeling she's being watched but she guessed it's just self consciousness from being in a new place. "Wow so your family must have a bunch of money," he comments and she shrugged. It's true, they do have alot of money but she's always kinda afraid people will judge her on it.

"Wow I'm so glad you are a person who can bust the rich people being mean and stuck up stereotype." he says making her smile. "So are you saying you don't think I'm stuck up and rude?" She says with a smile still teasing her lips.

"Yea well would a stuck up and rude person be sitting here talking to a total stranger who asks to many question and has never had hardly any money?" he smiles not noticing the teacher just walked in. "Yea I guess not." She answered and the teacher coughs. "Mr. Lahey if you're done flirting with the new girl I would like to start my class." He says quite cockily causing the entire class to laugh.

She blush again and so does Isaac who simply answers with a,"Yes, Sir." She looked at Allison and she's smiling at her and giving her a thumps up so Makayla mouths "Do you know him?" and she nods.

Good then she can ask her more questions about him. For some strange reason she found herself oddly compelled to find out as much as she can on the boy with the cut-to-perfection cheekbones, Isaac Lahey.


	2. Walking her home

The rest of the day went by reletively fast and easy considering she thought she would have to put up with a lot of crap from kids who enjoy hazzing new students. But the world seemed to disappear around her when she would faze out and think about the curly-haired boy with the perfect cheek bones. _Speak of the devil _she thought as she turned around the corner and saw the one and only Isaac lahey heading down to the boys locker room. She sighed, she really didn't want to go home and have to start unpacking, then an idea came to her. Allison mentioned something about the school having a lacrosse team and she would definately rather watch sweaty, hunky guys beat each other around than to go home and unpack all her junk. So she pulled her beloved IPhone from her back pocket and dialed allisons number. "Hey Allison it's me Mack." She isn't sure how both Allison and Lydia had started calling her mack or why she was calling herself that but it just seemed to catch on. "Yea listen I'm bored and I don't wanna go home and unpack so I was wondering if you were watching the boys practice or not today." Makayla said knowing that her boyfriend- I think his name was Scott- was on the team and the best player they had. "Yea me and Lydia are on our way out there now so we'll meet you there," she confirmed. Makayla said okay and quickly tried to find her way through the school to the lacrosse feild.

About nine minutes later she had finally found the feild and was scanning the bleachers for Lydia and Allison not knowing that Isaac was aware of her every move.

...

Isaac Lahey had his eyes glued to the the petite girl from his english class and completelly unaware that Scott and Stiles had walked up behind him before Scott spoke. " So how has the new girl climbed to the top of the social ladder in less than a day," He said watching Makayla make her way over to Allison and Lydia. "Because she's hot. Like I said when Allison showed up, Beautiful girls stick together," Stiles added. Isaac got this weird unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach when Stiles mention that he thought Makayla was hot. Even if there was no denying it, She was hot, cute, and beautiful and anything else inbetween. She was just all around gorgeous. And that's a fact. Unfortunatelly Isaac was rudely interrupted by Coach Flinstocks annoying whistle signaling that they needed to start. Isaac sighed and tried to pay attention but he couldn't keep his eyes or mind off of the raven-haired girl.

...

When she had finally made it over to Allison and Lydia the guys were allready starting. She did notice though there are a pair of hunky twins out there as well. "Who are the twins?" She asked Lydia because Allison had zoned out on player eleveen whom I'm guessing is Scott but she couldn't be sure without seeing his face. "Ethen and Aiden. Both super hot and taken. One's mine," she smirked triumphantelly and Makayla laughed. "Really, Which one?" She asked staring at the feild. "The straight one, Aiden." When she said,"The straight one." Mack looked up to see Ethen checking out player number six from behind. Luckiest guy ever. "Eleveen is so my favorite number," Allison mumbled but it was loud enough for them to hear. "I don't know... I like fourteen." Mack commented finding Isaac in the crowd.

_He plays lacrosse, that's so hot. _

"Yeah, well he was checking you out a minute ago, no scratch that he's been checking you out all day." Lydia corrected herself and Mack felt butterflies explode in her stomach at the thought of Isaac watching her all day. Her cheeks burned red when she caught his gaze and it's a good thing she was far enough away that he can't see it-unless he had some kind of super power and that was obviousely impossible.

...

"Lahey!" The coach yelled breaking Isaac from his trance. He was staring at her again, _Crap! _He's gonna look like a total creep if he doesn't stop watching her. "Uh yeah coach?" he asked reluctantly tearing his eyes away from the raven-haired girl. "Stop oggling the new girl and get over here and practice," he said getting annoyed but a little entertained. "Uh sorry coach," he apologized trying to ignore all of the smirks and laughs he was getting by the guys.

_Focus Isaac ,focus If you wanna impress her you need to focus and play like a pro. Work those wolf powers, _A nagging voice in his head kept telling him and he took a breathe in as the whistle blew.

Lets play.

...

Makayla's eyes grew wide as she watched Isaac make inhuman moves on the feild.

Woah.

He's _so_ good, him and Scott have to be the best players on the team. Just as the last goal was scored by Isaac and the coach blew the whistle signaling that Isaacs team won the practice game. Makayla stood up and clapped for him with a smile plastered happily on her face. She noticed how Isaac's smile got bigger and his eyes got brighter when he noticed her clapping which made her heart flutter. When she noticed that Allison and Lydia were walking down to meet up with they're boys she quickly followed them, heading straight to Isaac.

"Isaac that was amazing!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck. She felt him tense and his breath hitched. She blushed realizing what she did and backed off of him. "Uh you uh you did great i've never seen anyone play like that in my life and i've been watching lacrosse games since I was little," She commented not looking him in the eye since she was still red. "Thanks. So uh if you'll wait till I get out of the shower I'll walk you home so you don't have to go alone," he offered. She looked up suprised at the offer and he must have to it as rejection because he tried to back out. "Or unless you have someone picking you up or you don't wanna or you have a boyfriend?" he rambled and she rolled her eyes and pressed her finger against his lip causing him to shut up immediately and stare wide eyed at her finger. " Isaac I would love to have you walk with me," she started not moving her finger. She stood up and her tip toes making her just tall enough to whisper in his ear. "And I don't have a boyfriend." And with that she backed up and smirked when he didn't move. "You gonna go take a shower?" she almost laughed. Then she turned to walk away and said, "I'll be waiting at the front doors." And when Isaac thought she was out of sight he bolted for the showers careful not to use his wolf speed in case someone was watching. But little did he know that Makayla was watching him as he bolted to the showers like an idiot and she was smiling just the same.

...

Isaac took a shower as quick as he possibly could ignoring the remarks from his friends about the beautiful girl he was walking home. He knew Scott had probably overheard their conversation with his wolf-hearing but he didn't say anything. Probably knowing that Isaac was planning on getting out of here as fast as he could. And that's why he loves Scott. Once he was dry and fully clothed even though his hair was dripping a bit he made his way to the front door. He didn't understand his sudden need to be around this girl that he barrely knew but he just couldn't stop staring at her all day. Creepy he knows. And everything he saw reminded him of her. His black notebook reminded him of her beautiful raven colored locks that cascaded gently down her shoulders. Stiles's jacket reminded him of her perfect green eyes that seemed to put him under a spell. Everything, literally everything reminded him of her and nothing was more important than spending time with her. Even missing Dereks training session-which he knew he'd get killed for- wasn't as important as walking her home. Man whats wrong with him? His heart was still pounding in his chest as he pushed open the front doors and saw her leaning against the railing on the steps twiddling her curly hair. "Oh, good your out. And you smell alot better not covered in sweat and dirt," she teased making him smile.

"Yea I don't know why but that just tends to happen," She smiled when he played along. They started to make there way down the street in a comfortable silence that Isaac thought was funny because he was usually very uncomfortable when there was silence. Weird. Nonetheless, he decided to talk to the girl because this walk was a good way for him to get to know her. "So what do you like to do? Maybe I can help you find something you like to do in this town," he asked shoving his hand into his pockets as he watched think about her answer. "Well, I like to write and English is my favorite subject. Which is kinda funny since we met in English," She said biting her lip and smiling at the ground which made Isaacs heart do a flip inside his chest as a smile grew on his face. "And uh I like to hike so I'll have to see if I can find a good trail or two and I love to read and shop and other typical and not so typical girl thing," She answered but what Isaac caught was Hiking. It could be dangerous for her to go hiking around here - werewolves and all- so he'd have to keep an eye on her. "I love hiking too so maybe we could go together sometime," he offered hoping that she wouldn't say no or think he's being weird about wanting to spend so much time with her.

Her face lit up and she gave him a sweet smile that could turn a bank robber into priest, "I'd love that. Sometimes hiking alone isn't very fun and my parents are usually to busy to go with me," she added the last part sadly but immediatly perked back up. "What do you like to do other than hike?" she asked. What did he like to do? Isaac never did anything except lacrosse, school, and warewolf training and he wasn't ready to tell her the last one yet. "Well, I like lacrosse as you allready know. But what most people don't know is that I love art." It's true. Isaac loves art, he has since he was little but he never told anyone except his mom until now because his dad said it wasn't manly. He isn't sure why he's telling her, it just sort of rolled out his mouth like he's said it to everyone but he hasn't. He feels like he can share things with her and even if she disagree's with what he says she'll respect whatever he has to say on any subject. It's a very soothing feeling, like you don't have a care in the world.

_Are you listening to yourself? You sound like such a cheese ball_. His inner voice was telling him but he choose to ignore it because it didn't matter if he sounded cheesy- he trusted her. And trust is one thing he didn't give to alot of people.

"That's wonderfull, maybe you can draw me something some day. Like Johnny Depp as Edward Scissor Hands! No actually no one could capture all of his glory into just one picture." She rambled and he laughed. Infact everything was perfect until Mr. Perfect rolled up just as they were reaching her house. Yes, Derek. In his leather clad outfit he always wore and his black Camaro, tripping over girls hearts everywhere he went as they threw themselves at him. The jealousy practically rolled off of Isaac in waves when he rolled down the window and Makayla said, "Wow."

But what he didn't expect was for the girl to bounce her way over there only to check out Dereks car-not Derek. Isaac smirked hoping that it knocked the Alpha's pride down a peg to have a hot girl fawn more over his car than him. "Holy crap this is the coolest looking Camaro ever!" She fangirled and Isaac laughed at her and at Dereks confused face. "My parents are actually taking me to get a new car today so maybe I'll get one of these," She said mainly talking to herself so Isaac aproached his Alpha. "Derek. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked in a care free sort of way but only got a look that says 'you know why I'm here.' Isaac was going to answer but he was cut off by the short raven-haired girl jumping back into the real world. "Hi, I'm Makayla. Sorry for drooling over your car and running but I need to go inside so I'll see you tommorrow Isaac," She dismissed herself with a wave and went inside. Isaac reluctantly looked back at Derek who still looked ticked. Isaac groaned and got into the Camaro. He's in so much trouble.


	3. New life

Makayla drove up to the School in her brand new Black Lexus. Yeah, she took her time looking over the Camaro's but ultimately fell in love with the Lexus.

_Kinda like Isaac_.

Shocked by the thought shook her head and grabbed her bookbag and got out the car. After making sure her new baby was locked she headed towards the school. Before she even reached the steps her eyes caught pale skin, and green-blue eyes. He was leaning up against the school the wall in his leather jacket, a green T-Shirt, and a pair of slightly loose fitting jeans and he was reading some kind of book. With a smile teasing her lips she walked to him and looked over his should to see that he was reading an art book. Her smile grew bigger and she snatched it from his hands to read it. He said, "Hey!" before he turned and realized that it was Makayla. He smiled and let her graze through the book not caring if she looked. He had gained a bit more confidence in himself about his art since she told him that she thought his artistic talent was cool. Everything about her sparked his intrest. There was only this little tiny tiny detail of him being a warewolf and Isaac had no idea how he was going to tell her about that but he wasn't going to tell her yet. Makayla handed him the book back. "I'm glad your pursuing what you love Isaac," she said honestly. "Thanks," he answered shyly. Then the bell rang interupting them. And of course the best class of the entire day was English.

...

Do you ever get that feeling that something's gonna happen. You can't quite tell if it's gonna be good or bad but you not that everythings about to hit the fan. Thats the feeling that Makayla has been having ever since she got to this little town. She passes it off as nerves about being unfamiliar with the new place she calls home but it still bugs her every day. This morning her mother told her that she had a suprise for her when she got home this afternoon and Makayla wasn't sure why she was being so secretive. Her mother and Father were good people with high moral standerds that they worked to teach to Makayla and the events of today are going to be a turning point in her life and the way she lives it.

Makayla slammed her locker shut and slung her bag across her shoulders and began to exit the building. For some odd reason she felt in danger but also at peace. Is that even a thing? She wasn't sure but she stopped and looked around th quiet hall. The too quiet hall. Her math teacher asked her to help him clean up a bit after class and thats why she was the only one in the hall after School. Makayla could have sworn she felt the presence of something behind her but when she looked nothing was there. Rolling her eyes at herself and calling herself a crazy person in her head she continued down the hall until she heard a loud crash and froze in fear.

She heard a distinct growling sound coming from her left and she slowely turned her head to come face to face with something she's never seen before but would see alot more in the near future.

A werewolf.

She wasn't sure if it was or wasn't a werewolf but thats the first word to register in her mind when her gaze caught the creature. It was basically a giant wolf with sharp fangs and sharp claws that no doubt could easily rip her to pieces. She couldn't scream, she couldn't speak. She walked backwards as silently as she could but it was no use. The wolf smelt her and it turned its head towards her and began come closer. But then it was attacked. By three human and wolf looking guys. She pinched herself to make sure what was happening in front of her was real. And it was. It was very very real and she wasn't sure what to do next. Suddenly one of the teens glanced her way. His eyes widened as if he recognized her and she knew he looked familiar but couldn't put a name to the face that is until she saw a certain art book fall out of his backpack. Before she could process what she had just seen a slightly lanky boy who she recognized from lacrosse practice ran up to her. "Hey, I'm Stiles you might wanna come with me!" he rushed and started dragging her along until she felt a hard it against her head then the cold hallway floor and she could have swore she heard a "Makayla!" from someone before everything around her went black.

**Sorry it's a short chapter. I'll try to make some longer ones in the future but I haven't had time! BYYYYYYYEEEEE**


	4. Purity

Makayla woke up in her room with a massive head ache and the sunlight peering through her window wasn't helping. She groaned and then everything came flooding back to her like a brick hitting her in the face. She almost died by a full werewolf, Isaac was a werewolf, Stiles tried to save her but something hit her and she passed out. What. The. Heck.

She knew something was off about this town but she couldn't quite place it at first. Now she knew something weird is diffinetly going on. Since when are werewolves real? What the heck happened? Is Isaac okay?

Makayla mentally slapped herself for that last one. _Put your horemones aside and focus Makayla. He could be an evil werewolf thing._

But Makayla had a hard time believing that Isaac Lahey was anything but an innocent teen. There was alot she didn't know yet but one thing she was sure of was that Isaac was a good guy in all of this.

She heard the window click open. She gasped when Isaac crawled through her window. "Three words. What. The. Heck," She said.

"Uhhhhhh Maybe I should get Derek," he started back towards the window, Makayla jumped up and grabbed him by the ear. "Oh no you dont mister. I want answers, I want them now, and I want them from you." She forced him to sit down on the bed. He smirked at the slightly tougher and more demanding side of her.

"First of all, Ow that hurt. Second of all, its a very long story and I really wish you'd let me take you to Derek because he can explain it better than I can." She looked down at him and eyed him suspisciously.

"What about my parents?" She asked.

"I told your parents you didn't eat lunch and passed out after school. They let me bring you up here and I left to talk to Derek and Scott then I came back through the window as you saw." She eyed him once again. Gosh why did his eyes have to be so perfect. She really wanted to trust him and he seemed to trust her. But what would Derek and Scott think?

"Fine, Go back down through the window i'll meet you down there as soon as I talk to my parents."

He smiled and in a flash he was out the window with inhuman speed. She jumped back when he was gone. _Okay thats gonna take some getting used too, _She thought. She quickly scurried out the room and down the stairs and nearly ran her mom over. "Woah cowgirl. You better not be running around to much after you passed out. That nice Isaac boy brought you back home, let me tell you ive never seen cheek bones like that on a man." She blushed red.

"Mom..," she groaned. Her mom laughed. "Sorry honey. But listen about that present i've been meaning to give you," she pulled a small box out of her pocket. She instantly recognized it. It was her moms old purity ring. A small silver band with a few rhinestones across the top and the word Purity ingraved on the inside. "Mom..," she whispered. She smiled at Makayla, "I want you to have it. I want you to live by it just as we always taught you." She slipped the ring on Makayla's left index finger. "Mom you know I will," She smiled happily. She hugged her mom, "Thank you, I can't wait to show everyone. In fact I was just on my way to meet some friends. If you don't mind me leaving?" She asked. Her mom smiled, shook her head, and told her to go have fun.

Makayla barreled out the front only to be greeted by Isaac looking extremely hot in his sunglasses and with his feet propped up on the dash board of her car. Mack glanced down at the ring on her finger.

This might be a little harder to live up to than previously anticipated.


	5. Happy Days

"Hey what took so long?" He asked as she hopped into the car. She placed her hands on the steering wheel and flexed her ring finger debating if she should tell him yet or not. "My mom wanted to give me something," She answered fixing to start the car.

"This?" he took her hand in his. She shivered at his touch and turned red. "What is it?" He asked. "It's a purity ring. It belonged to my mom and it symbolizes a promise. It promises that I won't be with someone... er.. physically,before I get married. Basically your saving yourself for the one you want to be with forever," She blushed even harder as she stumbled trying to find the right words. He smiled up at her and released her hand. She instantly wished he would hold it again but shrugged the feeling and started the car.

"I think that's a beautiful promise," He said.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yea," He looked at her with those gorgeous blue-green eyes

. "Thanks. Oh um where are we going?" He gave her directions to Dereks loft and they drove off.

When they got there it didn't surprise Makayla that this was a werewolfs den. It was quite honestly very spooky and the colors consisted of drab greys, whites, and blacks. Isaac ran over with werewolf speed and opened her car door for her. She smiled and rolled her eyes as he took her hand and helped her out. "Such a charmer," She commented and he came back with a simple,"I try."

"Uh okay so is Derek really into drab and spooky things or is he just embracing his werewolfy-ness?" She laughed as they entered the loft.

"He may not think it but let me tell you he has a flare for the dramatics. He is the king of drama queens," Someone commented in the corner. She turned to see an older- but still very good looking- gentleman that she only assumed was also a werewolf.

"If you're a werewolf I want you to tell me something really cool that you did that way I know if I can like you or not," Makayla said looking towards him.

"Well I think you allready like me since you checked me out the minute you walked into the room but since we both know i'm alot older than I look and way to old for you I will tell you something. I came back from the dead," Makayla smiled at his wit and observation.

"Okay yeah your cool. Can I like him? I feel like he's really awesome but I also get some crazy vibes from him?" she asked Isaac.

Isaac glared at the man. "I'm never exactly sure if you should like him or not but don't worry if he turns crazy again I'll protect you," He smiled at her.

"Awww Isaac i'm hurt that you don't trust me and the fact that you'll protect her is just adorable. But hey whatever I'm Peter by the way. Peter Hale, Dereks uncle." He smirked and I shook his hand.

"Don't get to cuddly with him he's still insane." Derek said, popping out of no where. "Okay so we have a lot to tell you and not much time to do it in so lets get down to business." We all sat down and he proceeded to tell me all about them with Isaac and Peter adding in things here and there. In the end I felt like I had just stepped into a fantasy world but at the same time I felt oddly relieved that I now knew what was going on. They told me Peters story and Dereks and some of Isaacs but I feel like they left a lot of his out. Maybe something happened to him that he isn't comfortable sharing with me at the moment. Peter how ever was enthusiastic about telling me all about himself. I got the feeling that he liked the sound of his own voice. Derek wasn't to enthusiastic about telling a stranger some of his background but i'm guessing it was the best way to explain everything to me so he had to. At times he let Peter take over when he had to say something he didn't wanna talk about. Things like his mom and family and Kate Argent and the fire and Peter being in rehab for several years then turning crazy, ect. But Peter seemed un-fazed. But Makayla got the feeling that his laid backness was all a front to look strong in front of his nephew. And Peter was older so he had more experiance with the losing of family and friends. Even though Makayla was sure Derek had seen enough death, pain, and loss for twenty life-times.

"Wow." Makayla breathed.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked. His eyes looked so scared like he thought she would bolt at any minute. But Makayla was stronger than that. She could handle this but it was gonna take some getting used to. But let me tell you, his concerned face was adorable. She smiled,"Yeah Isaac I'm okay. It's just... I did not expect my day.. or life for that matter- to go like this. But then again i've never exactly been normal," she laughed.

"Normals over-rated. I like you, you've got spunk. Isaac found himself a good one," he smirked. Makayla and Isaac both turned red. Peter laughed at their discomfort. She looked at the time on her watch, 11:00, her moms gonna be wondering where she is.

"Hey listen it was really great-and weird- meeting ya'll but I really need to get home I didn't tell my mom I'd be out this late so she might freak if I don't get home," she said glancing at Isaac.

"I'll go with you to make sure you get there okay," he said and she said her good bye's to Derek and her new found friend Peter. She actually got a hug from Peter which she thought was weird at first but then he whispered, _He tottaly has the hots for you_, in her ear and she blushed like crazy and Isaac did too. At first she wondered how he heard what Peter said but then she remembered the inhanced werewolf hearing. _I guess i'll have to be careful what I say around here_, she thought.

Nevertheless they drove back to her house and her parents hadn't called the cops looking for her yet which was a good sign. "Thanks Isaac," she said as she leaned up against her car and he stood in front of her with his hands in his pants pockets.

"For what?" he smiled. "Opening my eyes to the world- not eating me like movie werewolfs do- and for being nice to me and explaining it all and not leaving me in the dark about it," she explained

. "All in days work ma-lady," he smirked.

"Like I said, charmer." she laughed. "Do you want to take my car so you don't have to walk back?" she asked. He got closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I'm a werewolf Makayla I think I can handle the walk back." Makayla bit her lip and shivered slightly at there proximity but rolled her eyes and pushed him back.

"Whatever show-off," she laughed making her way to the front door and slightly swaying her hips as she walked knowing that he was watching. She turned around when she reached the door and told him goodnight and he did the same. She entered the house and yelled at her mom that she was home and ran up to her room and flopped down on the bed and sighed happily. This had been one of the weirdest, scariest, but happiest days of her life and it was all because of one boy.

Isaac Lahey.


	6. Party This Weekend

Makayla woke up refreshed the next day surprisingly after what happened the previous day. Warewolves and such. But she had a sneaky hunch that it was cut-to-perfection-cheek bones Isaac Lahey that was making her feel so good inside and out. Makayla glanced down at her ring again. She thought it was a beautiful promise. She loved the idea of saving herself for the man she's gonna marry and love for the rest of her life. And she wasn't going to have any cliche marriage like other people who split up after being married for a few years. No, she was gonna be sure that she married the one guy that she knew could and was willing to spend the rest of her days with. _Man that sounds cheesy_, she laughed at herself. But it was a good kind of cheesy. But let me tell you what, after last night, when she watched Supernatural she had a whole new perspective about it. She thought about giving up on watching it but then decided th show was to awesome and the actors, Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins, were just to dang gorgeous to give up on. I mean Jensen as Dean was just so hot and Misha as Castiel was just to freaking adorable.

Anyway Makayla got up and prepared herself for a brand new day at school, she made sure she was still herself but looked her best knowing that Isaac was going to be there. She decided on wearing some of her favorites, her black Batman T-Shirt with the black and purple Batman symbol on it, her black skinny jeans, and her purple Converse High-Tops with the black laces. Her shoulder length black hair was cut in long layers so it fell easily and framed her face so she blow dried it, brushed it, and let it hang down. She covered up the little bit of darkness under her eyes from staying up and finishing her homework last night, then lined her green eyes with black eye liner and added a few coats of mascara. Giving herself a once over in the mirror she then headed down stairs, grabbed a granola bar, and headed out.

Today was going to be a good day.

She saw Isaac in the same spot he was yesterday, once again reading his art book. She ran up to him and jumped on his back nearly tompling him over. "Hi." She giggled in his ear. He blushed, "Hey, wanna give me a warning next time you feel like attacking me?" he asked with a smile and held up your legs so you wouldn't fall off. "Where's the fun in that? Besides I was testing your warewolf skills." She countered. "Really, well how'd I do?" He smirked. "Pretty good considering were not both sprawled out on the ground right now. But then again I don't know if thats warewolf skills or just really nice biceps." She said trailing one finger down his muscley arm and using the other to hold herself up. He bit his lip and reddened a bit. "Or maybe it's the fact that your really light-weight." he pointed out. She scoffed, "Well, well, well, aren't we just a little Prince Charming. Your smart, The same way we know we can get to a mans heart through his stomach, you know you can get to a womans heart by calling her skinny," She laughed. "I'm serious you can't way more than a hundred and twenty pounds." He said as he carried you into the school. "One twenty-five actually but I don't know why I told you that. A woman isn't suppose to tell her weight but then again i've never been normal." She said repeating what she said last night. "Hey listen,We're having like a pizza party thing this weekend at Dereks while he's out of town if you want to come. I'd plan to spend the night though because it'll probably be pretty late." He asked hopefully. "Sure I'd love too." She responded. He mentally high-fived himself and you went off to your class.

**!You guys I am on a roll! I honestly have no idea where this book is gonna go but right now i've got inspiration and motive and i'm milking it for all it's worth. I won't be here next week because i'm going to camp but I will update more when I get back I promise. This chapter is a bit shorter than the last but it was really just a filler chapter leading up to the weekend don't worry it'll get better but in my defense this is the second chapter I've uploaded today. Sooooooo ENJOY**


	7. Warewolves at my window

*After School Friday Afternoon*

Makayla hadn't seen Isaac at school today but she knew he probably just skipped so he could get ready for the party tonight. Makayla had a feeling that is was going to be a bit more than just a 'pizza party thing' like he claimed. Nevertheless, Makayla made her way home and told her parents that she was going to a party at a friends house and she might not be back till tomorrow. Then she climbed upstairs and tried to decided what to pack. As she was combing through her closet she heard,"Boo." She jumped,screamed, and pulled her knife out of her pocket all in one swoop. She looked and saw it was Isaac and she dropped the knife from his chest. He had his hands in the air with a smirk on his face,"Isaac! I could've stabbed you!" She sat down and caught her breath. "I see that, Wanna tell me why you have a knife?" he laughed and sat beside her. "I told you my family was kinda conservitive. Were one of those Always be ready for anything kinda people," She explained shoving the pocket knife back into her pocket.

"I can shoot a gun, I can use a bow, I have hand-to-hand combat training along with being taught to use a knife and I know a little karate because I thought it was cool after watching The Karate Kid and Walker Texas Ranger," She laughed at his mouth that hung open. "Well at least I know you can handle yourself," He smiled. The door cracked open and Isaac was gone in a flash. Her mom walked in and looked at her,"Are you okay MacGyver? I thought I heard you scream," She looked worried. Makayla smiled,"Yeah mom I'm alright It was nothing," she promised and her mom said okay before making her way back downstairs. "MacGyver?" Isaac asked and she turned and saw him layed out on her bed with a raised eyebrow. She glared at him,"You've got to stop doing that." She threw a pillow at him but he didn't stop it so it hit him in the face. He laughed and moved the pillow. "And yes MacGyver was the nickname my friends gave me back home since I was into being a survivalist like MacGyver and Bear Grylls and such and since I knew how to take care of myself as you pointed out. Plus I love MacGyver and I have a poster of him in my closet." She smiled. "Well MacGyver I actually did not come all the way over here to scare you and your mom, I came to see if you were still coming tonight," he bit his lip un knowingly. "I said I was and I was working on getting ready when you wolfed yourself into my room and scared me to death." She gave him a pointed look.

"Keep doing that and I may stab you on purpose one day," she said in a mock threat. "You couldn't hurt me Mac. I heal remember?" he smirked. "You might heal but me stabbing you wouldn't exactly tickle," She pointed out sticking the knife near his face. He smiled, "Point taken," She pocketed the knife and continued to throw stuff into her overnight bag. "You don't need much just clothes and a tooth brush really," he said standing behind her. She ignored him and threw some more stuff into her bag. "I'm a big girl now Isaac I think I can pack myself." she smirked at him playfully. He leaned back and forth on the balls of his feet obviously thinking about what to say next as she silently laughed a his discomfort behind his back. "Don't you have a party to get ready for?" she asked and his eyes grew wide like he just realized that he had stuff to do. "Yea I got to go I'll see you tonight. Do you want me to pick you up tonight?" He asked. She smiled,"No I'll see you there just go get ready." He smiled and nodded then was gone out the window in a flash. "Cocky warewolf." I muttred knowing he probably could still hear me.

When she finished throwing the few things she needed into her bag he grabbed her IPhone and started checking her messages. 1 from Allison, 1 from Lydia, and one from Isaac but she wasn't sure when he put his number in her phone or when he got her number. Nevertheless Isaacs just said, _Hey. _And both Lydia and Allison were asking her if she wanted to hang out sometime. She decided to text Allison back first.

To: Allison Argent: _Hey can't hang out today. Going to a party, Sorry :(_

A few minutes later she got a txt back from Allison.

From:Allison Argent: _Party at Dereks?_

To: Allison Argent: _Yes, why? Are you going?_

From: Allison Argent: _Yes were going, this is Lydia btw Im with Allison we'll be over in ten were going to help you get ready for the party._

She laughed at the way that it was more of a command than a request. Typical Lydia.

To: Allison Argent: _Okay, see you then._

This was going to be interesting.


	8. Lets Dance

Okay so after several hours of arguing, laughing, and some hairspray and a curling iron later Makayla, Lydia, and Allison pulled up at Dereks loft looking better than ever. Lydia had her beautiful strawberry blonde hair curled with a sparkly barrett in the back holding the sides together. She had on a short white skirt with a blue log-sleeved V-neck top tucked in to it with a pair of blue flats. Allison had her brown hair straight with a knee-length grey dress and a pair of long black boots that zip up in the back. Makayla had her raven hair curled beautifuly with a knee-length sleeveless purple dress with black lace all over it and a pair of black boots like Allisons. Needless to say, they look good. You could _feel _the music from outside. Pizza party thing yeah right. Makayla wasn't sure how Isaac knew they were there but she figured he could smell her favorite peppermint lotion from a mile away. Dang warewolf senses. Anyway Isaac came strolling out the door with a big smirk on his face over the success of his party. He was wearing a purple V-neck T-Shirt with black jeans and his black leather jacket. Makayla noticed the fact that they matched and she looked at Allison who was failing at hiding her smirk. Makayla glared at her and mouthed, _What did you do! _but Allison just laughed. Isaac aproached her with wide eyes that she tried not to notice but she knew he was checking her out and he liked what he saw. She tried not to blush but failed completely. She mentally scolded herself, _Smooth Mak real smooth, _"You look nice," he said. "You look nice too," she said but boy was that an understatement. He looked freaking amazing, like jaw dropping drop dead gorgeous. With his hair in is usual curly dissary he look liked an abercrombie model. "So did Derek really give you permission to trash his place?" she asked as they made there way through the crowd of dancing teenagers. "Uh well more or less. We asked him if we could have some people over we just didn't specify how many people," he said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and they stopped infront of two guys she recognized but couldn't place there names and one of them had his arm around Allison whilst the other kept sneaking glances at Lydia. "Makayla this is Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinksi. Of course you probably know Scott to be Allisons boyfriend and Stiles is Scotts best friend." He introduced her to them then she remembered how she knew them. "Yea you're the one who tried to save me from being warewolf feed, thanks." She knew it was okay to 'talk warewolf' in front of lydia and allison because Derek had told her all about them and their part in their story. Like Allisons hunter family and Lydia going crazy and Peter using her to bring him back to life. "All in a days work," he smiled and she laughed. "Hey wheres Peter?" She asked and about two seconds later she heard a "Boo," from behind her. She smiled and turned around to see her new crazy friend Peter. "Whats up old man?" she teased. "Nothing really, _Macgyver._" She glared at Isaac because she knew that was the only way he knew her nickname. "Macgyver?" Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Stiles asked. She rolled her eyes and Isaac smirked. "I'll explain later," She promised and glared at Isaac once again. "What!? You should be proud of that nickname," he said. "Yeah whatever..." she trailed off then noticed that she liked the song that was playing. She smirked and grabbed Isaacs hand and started walking backwards towards the dancefloor. "Dance with me?" she said. He smiled and nodded and you left the others behind laughing.

Lets dance.

**I know some of these chapters are kinda boring but im trying I promise.**


	9. Stiles and Danny?

Okay so after several hours of arguing, laughing, and some hairspray and a curling iron later Makayla, Lydia, and Allison pulled up at Dereks loft looking better than ever. Lydia had her beautiful strawberry blonde hair curled with a sparkly barrett in the back holding the sides together. She had on a short white skirt with a blue log-sleeved V-neck top tucked in to it with a pair of blue flats. Allison had her brown hair straight with a knee-length grey dress and a pair of long black boots that zip up in the back. Makayla had her raven hair curled beautifuly with a knee-length sleeveless purple dress with black lace all over it and a pair of black boots like Allisons. Needless to say, they look good. You could _feel _the music from outside. Pizza party thing yeah right. Makayla wasn't sure how Isaac knew they were there but she figured he could smell her favorite peppermint lotion from a mile away. Dang warewolf senses. Anyway Isaac came strolling out the door with a big smirk on his face over the success of his party. He was wearing a purple V-neck T-Shirt with black jeans and his black leather jacket. Makayla noticed the fact that they matched and she looked at Allison who was failing at hiding her smirk. Makayla glared at her and mouthed, _What did you do! _but Allison just laughed. Isaac aproached her with wide eyes that she tried not to notice but she knew he was checking her out and he liked what he saw. She tried not to blush but failed completely. She mentally scolded herself, _Smooth Mak real smooth, _"You look nice," he said. "You look nice too," she said but boy was that an understatement. He looked freaking amazing, like jaw dropping drop dead gorgeous. With his hair in is usual curly dissary he look liked an abercrombie model. "So did Derek really give you permission to trash his place?" she asked as they made there way through the crowd of dancing teenagers. "Uh well more or less. We asked him if we could have some people over we just didn't specify how many people," he said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and they stopped infront of two guys she recognized but couldn't place there names and one of them had his arm around Allison whilst the other kept sneaking glances at Lydia. "Makayla this is Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinksi. Of course you probably know Scott to be Allisons boyfriend and Stiles is Scotts best friend." He introduced her to them then she remembered how she knew them. "Yea you're the one who tried to save me from being warewolf feed, thanks." She knew it was okay to 'talk warewolf' in front of lydia and allison because Derek had told her all about them and their part in their story. Like Allisons hunter family and Lydia going crazy and Peter using her to bring him back to life. "All in a days work," he smiled and she laughed. "Hey wheres Peter?" She asked and about two seconds later she heard a "Boo," from behind her. She smiled and turned around to see her new crazy friend Peter. "Whats up old man?" she teased. "Nothing really, _Macgyver._" She glared at Isaac because she knew that was the only way he knew her nickname. "Macgyver?" Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Stiles asked. She rolled her eyes and Isaac smirked. "I'll explain later," She promised and glared at Isaac once again. "What!? You should be proud of that nickname," he said. "Yeah whatever..." she trailed off then noticed that she liked the song that was playing. She smirked and grabbed Isaacs hand and started walking backwards towards the dancefloor. "Dance with me?" she said. He smiled and nodded and you left the others behind laughing.

Lets dance.

**I know some of these chapters are kinda boring but im trying I promise.**


	10. Sinking Feeling

Makayla sat at her black desk in her room, working intently on her math homework. She hated math but then again not many enjoyed it. English was more her thing though. And it wasn't just because Isaac happened to be in her class. English just came naturally to her. She liked to write aswell but she hadn't ever told anyone of her little stories. She just wrote short ideas on paper and would stuff in a bucket she had in her closet. The only person who knew about her little hobby was Isaac, and she wasn't sure why she'd told him. She hadn't let him read them yet though. Not for his lack of asking, however. He's been begging for her to let him read a story she wrote. She knew she'd cave and let him read one eventually but it had to be the right one and it had to be perfect. Pushing the thought from her mind, she buckled down and got back to work on her maths. A half an hour later she was finished with her homework and was now lying on her new purple bed watching Supernatural. She knew she shouldn't be watching this show so late at night because she tended to have nightmares if she wasn't careful. She loved this show but had a low scary tolerance which annoyed her to no end. She was watching an episode about warewolves, which she thought was just to ironic after recent events. Just as Sam was pulling his usual face at Dean, Makayla heard a low growl. She looked back down at her laptop screen and realized it wasn't coming from there. Her heart skipped a beat anf she paused the show. She heard another growl coming from outside and she jumoed up off the bed. She scrounged around her drawer and pulled out her knife. She slowly tip-toed towards the window and peered through the blinds. For a second she could've swore she saw two red dots but she blinked and they were gone. There wasn't anymore growling and everything went quiet. Did she dream it? _I'm going wolf crazy,_she thought. She shrugged it off as paranoi and put her knife away, but something lingering in the back of her mind told her it wasn't that simple.

/

Makayla pulled up at the school and parked her baby aka her car. She looked towards the side of the school that Isaac's usually at... only he isn't there. Frowning, she got out of the car and continued towards the school. She stopped at Isaacs corner and her frown deepend and she sighed. She felt a presence behind her and a voice whisper next to her ear. "You miss me?" She jumped around and pulled her knife from her boot as a reflex. She held the knife against his chest but then looked up to see it was Isaac and relaxed. "Isaac Daniel Lahey! If you don't stop scaring me like that I swear! I ain't gonna gonna hold back next time and I'm just gonna go ahead and stab ya!" Her face flushed and her natural texan accent slipped more than she'd like it to. He smiled warmly at her and grabbed her by her shoulders. "I'm sorry I scared you, love but I must admit it was worth it to hear your accent," He took her knife and placed it back in its holster in her boot. "Now you wanna tell me why your so jumpy and carrying a knife around?" She sighed, "I don't know... I've just been on edge lately. Like my subconscience is telling me somethings wrong, but I can't put my finger on it," she shook her head and he furrowed his brow. "Are you alright? You know I won't let anything happen to you right?" she blushed at the sincerity in his eyes. "Isaac I appreciate you tryin' to protect me but I'm a big girl and it's impossible for you to always be there to protect me." He looked down seemingly realizing that what she said was true but he didn't want to accept it. "Well remember you can call me anytime you need me," he said making you blush again. He grinned,"I love how you go red at everything I say," he laughed. Which only succeded in making you blush more. You rolled your eyes and acted like it didn't get to you. But you figured you owed him something for trying to protect you. So you stood on your tip-toes and placed a soft kiss on one of those perfect cheek bones of his. Then ran into the school leaving your star struck warewolf behind.

/

"You kissed him?!" Allison giggled when you told her and Lydia about this morning. "Woah leave your horses in the stables Allison, it was just on the cheek." Allison rolled her eyes at your Texan comment but continued her fangirl moment. "He's tottaly into you. He wouldn't be vowing to protect you if he wasn't. Heck, he wouldn't have told you the secret in the first place if he was completely smitten with you," Lydia commented, checking her nails. "Lydia he kinda had to tell me, after I saw the wolf and all," She argued trying to prove she was nothing special. But Lydia just rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. "Honey you're not the first person to have seen them but you are one of the few that have been told. Especially since yours could've easily been shrugged off as a bad dream." Makayla pondered over what she said for the rest of the day. She was right. She probably would've eventually shrugged it off... so why did Isaac tell her? I mean sure, he does seem to kind of like her but that's not something you'd tell someone you just have a crush on. There just seems to be something stronger than that between her and Isaac and she wasn't going to stop till she discovered what it was.

**Heyo you guys. Ya'll are amazing and I love you so so so much! I wish I could meet you and hug you and boop you on the nose and we can eat pizza and watch Teen Wolf and Supernatural and have a pillow fit and shipping debates before we all passout from exaustion on the floor. Oh well... they must remain dreams I suppose. Anywho, I didn't know Isaacs middle name and I tried googling it but I couldn't find it so it must not ever tell you. So I just used the actors first name as Isaacs middle name. Love ya :)**


End file.
